Bonding dried wood to steel with an epoxy adhesive is not problematic. Difficulties arise when the wood is moist and acidic. Furthermore, in the manufacture of railroad ties the epoxy adhesive must be resistant to creosote for prolonged time periods at high temperature and pressure as the railroad ties are manufactured by first bonding the steel components to the wood and then subjected to the creosote treatment at about 200 psi and about 200.degree. F. (90.degree. C.) for a period of about 6 to 8 hours.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an epoxy adhesive system for bonding steel to moist, acidic wood.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an epoxy adhesive system for bonding steel to wood which is resistant to creosote treatment.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following descriptive material and illustrative examples.